bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Shu Tsukiyama (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830767 |no = 8534 |element = Earth |altname = Shu Tsukiyama |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 157 |animation_idle = 131 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 45, 72, 81 |normal_distribute = 25, 35, 25, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 45, 51, 72, 78, 84 |bb_distribute = 25, 20, 15, 20, 12, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 30, 45, 51, 72, 78, 84 |sbb_distribute = 15, 10, 22, 13, 20, 12, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 72, 78, 84 |sbb2_distribute = 40, 35, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 45, 48, 51, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |ubb_distribute = 12, 8, 5, 15, 9, 6, 12, 10, 8, 5, 6, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A handsome man with impeccable manners, Tsukiyama came to cultivate a reputation of confidence and beauty. He was an infamous ghoul with an eccentricity for the finer things in life - including the human flesh that his nature desires. With his insistence on unforgiving violence to achieve his goals, many chose to avoid him entirely - a matter that he cared very little about. It would be a matter of time before a delectable half-ghoul would cross paths with him, and his appetite would not be denied. |summon = What drew me to this rare cut. Was his equally rare scent. |fusion = Fellow culinary pioneers. I salute your sense of adventure! |evolution = |hp_base = 5978 |atk_base = 2212 |def_base = 2345 |rec_base = 2135 |hp_lord = 8540 |atk_lord = 3160 |def_lord = 3350 |rec_lord = 3050 |hp_anima = 9432 |rec_anima = 2812 |atk_breaker = 3398 |def_breaker = 3112 |def_guardian = 3588 |rec_guardian = 2931 |def_oracle = 3231 |rec_oracle = 3407 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Gourmet |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 100% boost to max HP, probable damage reduction to 1, boosts damage reduction when guarding & damage taken may considerably restore HP |lsnote = 15% chance to take 1 damage, 10% guard mitigation & 50% chance of healing 20~25% damage taken |bb = Red Hors d'Oeuvre |bbdescription = 6 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts own max HP, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, activates Taunt and greatly boosts own Def for 2 turns & boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% chance of 20-25% heal when hit & 10% guard mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Bloody Mains |sbbdescription = 7 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction & hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 450% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 300% + 600% * HP / max HP on single-target attack, 120% parameter boost to self, 40% chance of 50% Atk/Def reduction & 170% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 7 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 9 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb_hpscale2 = true |ubb = Fleshy Dessert |ubbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts max HP, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, huge 3 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% chance of healing 100% damage taken, 100% chance of 80% Atk/Def reduction & 450% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 12 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Be Cool |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters, 5% damage reduction & considerably restores HP each turn |esnote = 20% Atk, 20% Def, 20% Rec, 20% HP, 5% mitigation, 2000-3000+10% rec gradual heal (HoT) |evointo = 830768 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 30133 |evomats6 = 30133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 830034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Tokyo Ghoul Summon I **Jun. 26, 07:00 PST ~ Jul. 10, 06:59 PST (2019) **Jul. 14, 07:00 PST ~ Jul. 24, 06:59 PST (2019) |bazaar_1_type = Gourmet Token |bazaar_1_desc = Night with the Gourmet *Gourmet Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Crazy Gourmet Daily |bazaar_1_bonus = 8 |bazaar_1_image = Event token 0034 icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Torture Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Sadistic Torturer *Power Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Ghoul Daily |bazaar_2_bonus = 25 |bazaar_2_image = Event token 0035 icon.png |notes = |addcat = Tokyo Ghoul |addcatname = Shu Tsukiyama1 }}